Aphmau
Aphmau is the Royal Puppetmaster for the Empress of Aht Urhgan, although there is more to her than one would think at first glance. She is a key character in Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Appearance and Personality Aphmau is a young Hume of sixteen years of age. She has blonde hair that is braided behind her head, and wears White pants, a shirt that leaves her stomach open, a jacket, and a pair of pointed shoes. This outfit is worn around the palace, while a similar outfit is worn outside. When first met, Aphmau is shy, often letting her Automatons speak for her, though she later opens up and is shown to have a friendly personality and wishes to see the best in people she meets, even when they wish for her death. She is also very devoted to those around her, as shown when she holds a grudge against Shantotto for having the King of Hearts beat up Mnejing, and trying to save her brother as he strays down a dark path that would unleash Alexander and Odin to unleash ultimate destruction upon the world. Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan The apparently timid court Puppetmaster of Aht Uhrgan, who is actually the Empress Nashmeira. Thanks to her mother's discoveries in Automaton technology, Aphmau is able to control two Automatons at once, Mnejing and Ovjang, even though only Ovjang is actually hers. Aphmau is a necessary cover, which has been devised in order to protect Nashmeira, as she is still very young. When she hears the rumours about the Black Coffin, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she decides to get to the bottom of the business on her own. Luzaf kidnaps Ovjang, intent on studying its mechanisms in case they could be useful to his ends, but Aphmau follows suit and ends up being a ‘voluntary' captive on the Black Coffin. The encounter gives her new perspectives on both her duties as a ruler and the painful history of her motherland. Unlikely feelings develop between her and Luzaf, and, together, they endeavour to challenge the plans of her brother, Razfahd, as well as Luzaf's pact with Odin. Killed by Alexander during the battle, Aphmau is brought back to life by Luzaf, who offers his own life to Odin in exchange. This experience allows her to find the courage to be the Empress that Aht Uhrgan needs, and she is formally re-crowned in celebration of Alexander's defeat. Ovjang and Mnejing Ovjang and Mnejing are Aphmau's personal Automatons, whom she cherishes as her closest friends, and they return these feelings. They each have their own personalities; Ovjang is more fun-loving and carefree, while Mnejing is more straight-to-the-point and serious. There is also a communication link between them that allows Aphmau to see what the other one sees via a monitor under their helmets. The female automaton that Aphmau controls. She is very talkative and energetic, her behavioural pattern presumably being made to resemble that of Jubleel. Ovjang accompanies Aphmau wherever she goes. She notably travels with her in order to discover the secret of the Black Coffin, and gets kidnapped by the Mamool Ja in the process. Luzaf retrieves both her and Mnejing, hoping to study them in case they prove useful for his plans, but Aphmau refuses to abandon them and follows them to the Black Coffin. Ovjang is scrapped alongside Mnejing after Luzaf and Nashmeira's capture, in order to provide spare parts for Alexander. However, Ghatsad manages to repair and improve them both, presenting them to Nashmeira during her coronation. The male automaton that Aphmau controls. Even though he technically belongs to Razfahd, the latter was not interested in becoming a Puppetmaster, and the Automaton therefore went to Aphmau, along with Ovjang. He appears calmer and less loquacious than his female counterpart, and his behavioural pattern is presumably meant to somewhat resemble Jalzahn. Mnejing is notably part of Karababa's welcoming ceremony, where he gets severely criticized by King of Hearts, Karababa's upstart automaton. When Ovjang gets kidnapped by the Mamool Ja, Mnejing accompanies Aphmau to try to recover her, but both are taken by Luzaf in the process. When Luzaf and Nashmeira are finally captured, Razfahd orders Ghatsad to dismantle both Automatons in order to use their parts, and the advanced programming that went into them, to complete Alexander. After the latter is defeated, Ghatsad manages to reassemble them both, presenting them to Nashmeira during her coronation (even though he actually had to melt the crown in order to fix them). Mnejing's new behavioural pattern seems to display some of Razfahd's character traits, thus serving as a walking memorial to his former owner.